


You're Releasing an Animal Tonight

by casualpastelgay



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Animalistic, F/M, Outdoor Sex, Overstimulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-09-01 20:47:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8637529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casualpastelgay/pseuds/casualpastelgay
Summary: You're being hunted, but this time you'd like to be devoured~!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Everything is taken directly from my tumblr - although may be edited slightly better. My tumblr address can be found on my profile if you're interested.
> 
> \-----
> 
> For your Halloween smutty desires, a particularly monstrous night. I know it’s not Halloween anymore, but I’ve been feeling sick so I haven’t been able to focus enough to write a decent fic. This is a five part Halloween series, each section focusing on a different monster. They will be released through November to draw out Halloween’s spoopiness. Good luck surviving a night with Werewolf Zen~! Contains: outdoor sex, animilistic sex, overstimulation, a little bit of sex pain(not pain play) for MC, and it’s probably important to note that this Werewolf Zen has a knot, and if that’s too much for you I apologize.

You rolled your shoulders back, huffing quietly as you padded down the dark hallway. It was a full moon, you had to keep it relatively dark in the house at dusk and throughout the night or Hyun would get restless. He only wanted the light of the moon on these nights.

He was in the front yard, last you saw him. He had gone through a partial shift, as he wasn’t a full-blooded werewolf. Hyun had a very light covering of silvery fur, it was only dense around his feet and hands. A large tail had grown and curled downward, his ears shifted position to grow to points on top of his head. His teeth distorted into fangs and his nails into claws.

You shivered slightly, although it wasn’t a motion of fear. It awed you that he could transform into such a creature, and he only allowed _you_ to see the transformation. Or know about his tainted blood at all.

Hyun had gone off into the woods after his shift, turning to you with a nod and a sparkle in his red eyes. You weren’t sure what he did on a full moon, but you weren’t really sure you _wanted_ to know. He assured you it wasn’t anything dangerous, but it was safer for you to not be around him for too long after a shift. You were still curious, and tempted to try and find him.

The front door to your shared house loomed in front of you, looking rather demonic as the moonlight shot odd shadows through the crescent shaped window which hugged the contour of the top of the door. You reached for the handle and turned it, it swung open easily, but something still felt… Off.

You shut the door and walked into the front yard, glancing towards the forest which loomed dangerously to the side of the house. “Hyun… Where are you?” You breathed to yourself, inching slowly towards the twisted branches which swayed hypnotically in the cold night breeze.

A howl pierced your eardrums, it sounded close. You gasped and cringed at the noise, it wasn’t unpleasant - in fact it was rather musical, but the shock and the volume caused you to have an averse reaction.

The forest gulped you up quickly as you continued to walk, something drew you to find the source of the sound, and you could tell you were getting closer.

“I told you to stay inside!” A gruff voice sounded as a figure darted towards you, then stopped when it was a few feet from you. “I could hurt you, I don’t want to do that.”

“H-Hyun?” You stuttered, your eyes widening as you took a small step back and tilted your head up to look into his eyes. “I’m sorry, I was just curious, you won’t tell me what you do on full moons.”  
Hyun sighed, his stance stiffening as he _smelled_ the delicious scent you gave off. “On full moons?” He asked, his fists clenching, moonlight flashing off his claws. “I avoid you.” Hyun took another step towards you. “I don’t mean to, but you-” He breathed in deeply, then shuddered.

You froze, the way he looked at you - like a predator at his prey, made your heart race.

“I can hear your heart beating, MC.” Hyun said, moving closer to you and wrapping his arms around you. “I can’t resist the pull you have on me.” His head ducked to your neck, his tongue drawing across the sensitive skin, making you gasp.

His grip on you tightened as he nibbled on your neck, his soft, possessive growls vibrating through your mind. You held onto him, matching the ferocity of his own need with yours.

“Mmmm, my delicious Princess…” Hyun’s growl was darker now, more gravelly. His hands slipped up your shirt, a moan slipping from your mouth as his claws glided across your skin.

“W-what are you doing?” You inquired, not that you really _needed_ to ask to know what he wanted, but it seemed strange to you that he would avoid you if _this_ was what he wanted. You couldn’t figure out how to ask that though, your mind was too busy focusing on his mouth sucking dark marks into every sensitive spot he could find on your neck and jaw.

“I’m going to take you, Princess, right here in the woods.” Hyun pulled you down to the floor of the forest, his uneven breaths fanning across your ear as his fangs moved to nibble them. “I avoid you during the full moon because I can really become a beast now.” He pinned your wrists above your head, then his mouth attached to yours, his tongue slipping between your lips to stroke across your teeth.

You moaned against his fierce kiss, giving him enough room to slip his tongue between your teeth as well.

Hyun moved both your wrists to one of his hands as he continued to kiss you, not even stopping when you _shook_ from lack of oxygen. His free hand sunk his claws into your pajama shirt, tearing through it and casting it to the side.

His mouth freed yours when you start squeaking desperately, a trail of saliva still joined you as he stared down at your bare chest, then slowly raised his eyes to stare at your flushed face. “ _You’re releasing an animal tonight_.” He growled, teasing one of your nipples with the tip of a claw.

“Mmm, Hyun…” Your soft voice tore at Hyun’s humanity, he wanted to hold back at least a _little_ but the _smell_ of you, the _feel_ of you, the _taste_ of you… It all drove him _wild_.

Hyun growled harshly as his mouth dropped to bite at your breasts, his tongue lapped against one of the sensitive buds as his claw toyed with the other.

You wailed out in mindless pleasure as he bit, leaving light fang marks on your skin. His mouth sucked deep, dark marks _all_ over your upper body. “You’ll know who you belong to, Princess.” Hyun snarled moving his mouth back to the peak of your breast to suck on your nipple and roll it between his fangs. “And I’ll renew it again every full moon.”

A shudder passed through you as he spoke, you couldn’t deny how much you wanted him to please you in this possessive state. Something about how much he needed you right now made him even more irresistible than usual.

Your body rolled up against his as he licked at your skin, his mouth dropping slowly as he continued to mark you up. You were getting desperate to feel more of him, but you couldn’t vocalize anything other than wordless moans.

“You’re aroused, Princess.” Hyun commented, dropping his nose between your legs and rubbing against the wet patch that you had soaked through your panties _and_ shorts.

Hyun was shaking, a lot, shaking with need for you and need to keep himself somewhat under control. But he knew if he tasted your desire, he wouldn’t be able to resist pounding you raw into the forest floor. “Do you want me?” He asked, his growl pinched slightly as he held onto the last strands of the human that he still had inside him.

“Please…!” The one simple sigh that you managed to choke out was all the convincing Hyun needed, his fangs dug into the soft fabric that still covered you and tore it away.

You _screamed_ as his tongue assaulted your dripping core, his tongue moved in hard, quick strokes. Hyun nipped at your clit, dipping his tongue inside you, and sucked at your opening. He did everything so fast that it felt like all the sensations were happening at once.

He growled as he lapped at you, the noise lacking almost all humanity.

Hyun’s hand dropped from massaging your breasts to your clit, his tongue now rubbing only your inner walls, tasting every inch of you that he could. His clawed fingers pinched around your clit and rolled it quickly, making your back lift as you came on his tongue.

Whimpers and cries caught in your throat as he sucked your juices into his mouth, still tormenting your now oversensitive heat with his tongue and fingers. You strained and bucked, trying to somehow dislodge his hungry mouth.

The fingers on your clit stopped, his hand flatting to hold your hips down. You almost mentally sighed in relief when he leaned his mouth away, but the words he spoke made your heart leap into your throat.

“I haven’t had my fill yet, Princess.”

Hyun’s tongue was back inside you in an instant, his thumb stretching down to rub madly at your clit.

You wailed out moans and screams, straining at the hand which tightened around your wrists. It was too much for you. But you _loved_ it.

He made you cum on his tongue again, he made you cum over and _over_ again. You were weak, almost unable to breathe when he had finished licking up the juices that clung to your thighs.

Hyun was growling, he seemed to not be able to speak more than a few words at a time. Although he didn’t need to speak much while devouring you other than to tell you to _cum again_.

Your wrists were released and Hyun flipped you to your knees, wrapping an arm around your stomach to steady you as you shook, almost unable to hold yourself up. You sank to your forearms as he nudged your legs apart, his tongue seeking back to your entrance to lap at you once more as his other hand tore off the shorts and boxers he was wearing.

A deep growling moan sounded from behind you as Hyun rubbed his throbbing length against your sensitive entrance, making you wail and shake as he ripped his claws through his shirt to tear it off as well.

“You’re mine.” Hyun’s animalistic voice sent thrills up your spine.

He bucked against you, rubbing against your entrance as he tried to enter you. Hyun’s mind was too fuzzy with need to work correctly, making his aim very off. But once he finally thrust himself inside, you weren’t even able to scream.

Squeaky gasps were all you could manage as Hyun ravaged you, pounding so hard and so fast into you it felt like you might split in two. Hyun’s pants and growls were in your ear, his fangs pressing against the back of your neck as he pressed deeper into you.

Fingers toyed with your clit again as Hyun noticed some slightly pained moans from you. “I’m sorry.” His growl was soft, somewhat a whisper as he tried to harness his powerful thrusts. He truly wasn’t trying to make it feel uncomfortable for you, but he needed to release inside of you. “Please, just hold out a little.” His voice contained a slight humanity as he eased up his thrusts.

Worry shot through Hyun as he felt himself come close to his orgasm, he didn’t know how animalistic he _really_ was when it came to sex, but he could feel something burning inside him.

Hyun’s member swelled inside you as he came, the stiff mass rubbing against your g-spot as he continued thrusting, filling you with his cum. You screamed as he angled himself to please you, he wanted you to cum, he wanted you to forget he had caused you any discomfort.

“Hyun….” His name was a weak whisper on your lips as he apologetically kissed your back as he was unable to exit you.

“I love you Princess, I’m sorry if it hurt.” Hyun’s voice was still distorted into a slight growl. He continued rubbing your clit as you shook with pleasure as he thrust into you as he waited for his knot to deflate.

“It… W-was amazing…” You stuttered, making Hyun stiffen and flare his nostrils. The scent of both of you intertwined with the scent of hard sex started his heart beating quickly again and his eyes hooded over as he leaned over to whisper in your ear.

“I can keep you awake all night, Princess.” His thrusts became erratic again as he slowly regained the ability to move quickly inside you.

“I’ll have you howling with me.”


End file.
